


Baki Boyfriend Book (BBB)

by ChubbyBunny34



Category: Yujiro hanma - Fandom, グラップラー刃牙 | Baki the Grappler
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBunny34/pseuds/ChubbyBunny34
Relationships: Hanayama Kaoru/Reader, Hanma Baki/Reader, Hanma Yujiro/Reader, Hector Doyle/Reader, Jack Hanma/Reader, Katou Kiyosumi/Reader, Miyamoto Musashi (Baki)/Reader, Pickle (Baki)/Reader, Retsu Kaioh/Reader, Shinogi Kureha/Reader, Sikorsky (Baki)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Baki Boyfriend Book (BBB)

❤️Baki Hanma❤️

Your parent's just got a job offer in Japan a while ago but today was your first day of school. Not knowing what to expect when you got there you blushed and tried to hide from staring eyes." That must be the new girl." You heard a guy say when you heard the bell ring. When walking into the school with the rest of the students you ended up bumping into a guy that was ten times your size. You heard a growl making you squeak." Watch your step little bitch!" You heard the guy towering over you growl. You were so scared that you didn't notice that he jack you by your collar with your feet inches from the ground. You trembled in fear looking at the man in front of you. Then you saw a hand appear on the guy who was holding your shoulder. Your eyes landed on the brown haired male behind him." I'm guessing you like fighting women because they're easy targets." He said making the man tremble and look back at the male. " Now that I have your attention put the lady down." He said with a smirk on his lips. The guy obeyed and walked well more like he ran away. You blushed looking up at The boy." I'm Baki." He said putting his hand in his pocket and walking away. You followed smiling and blushes." I'm (Y/n)." Baki heart fluttered when you spoke with the sweet voice you had.

💙Jack Hanma💙

You Just got your paycheck making you happy on a lovely Friday. You just got paid and wanted to treat yourself to something to eat. Your mouth was watering at the thought of the restaurant on the way there. A group of boys were following you when one of them grabbed your purse holding it high over their head." Aww man I wonder how much did you have today." One with blue eyes said. " Please give it back!" You tried to jump for it but curse your height. Soon a shadow caste over you five. You looked up at a blonde man with blue eyes looking down upon you. He easily took the bag making the guy that had it turn around and look at the huge guy. " It's not nice to choose to pick on women." He said in a low voice looking at you. The boys ran for their lives only leaving you and the taller male alone. You lowered your head and walked to him. " Thank you sir." you said looking at him with your big (e/c) eyes. He locked eyes with you but looked away with a blush across his face. " You welcome." He said simply give you your purse and walk past you with his hands in his pockets." Wait!" You said walking after him. He stopped making you bump into him." Yes?"

" Let me treat you. I was on the way to a food joint and was wondering ''would you like to come?" You said playing with your thumbs. He looked back over his shoulder. You weren't paying attention until he picked you up with one arm." Sure but I'll pay." He said walking to the restaurant you wanted to eat from.

🔥Yujiro Hanma🔥

You were at a fight when you saw a man with red hair and massive muscles show up to the party your father was hosting. You were wearing a black sleeveless ballroom puffy dress. His hair almost looked like a big red mane. When you both locked eyes your heart went wild. " Yujiro Hanma. Wasn't expecting you to show up. What brings you here?" Your father asked the man to walk. You couldn't help but stare. You weren't even listening when your father told you to come here. Your father pushed you up to Yujiro who had a smirk." Hello beautiful." He said taking your hand and kissing it making your body go up in flames. But then your fighter instinct kicked in and you punched him sending him flying to a wall. Your eyes widened when you did it." Your father was telling you to run but it was too late. Yujiro had recovered and you both were going at it. Even the fighters that were fighting in the ring stopped to watch the fight. But it ended as soon as it started, at least that's what Yujiro thought when he picked you up and tried to hug you to death. Did it work? Yes but did it kill you? No not so much. When he dropped you he knew you were alright . You kinda wish you were too because it hurt so bad. When he let you go you landed on your back but you didn't scream. Yujiro looked at your father and smiled." She's going to be a man killer if she gets the right trying." He chuckled. "And to think that she fought me in a heavy dress." He laughed even harder." Usually I'll kill someone because of that but I'll let it slide this time. Plus I spared her face because of how beautiful she is."

🍑Muhammad Ali jr 🍑

You were at your boxing practice when you saw a boy walking in that made you look his way. Resulting in you getting knocked on your ass. He must have seen it because he helped you up. "That was a nasty hit there. You sure you're okay?" You nodded. "I'm Muhammad Ali jr what's your name?" He asked, still holding your hand. " (Y/n) (L/n)." You answered looking into his eyes. "we should go out some time. And maybe I can show you a few tricks." You smiled at him and nodded. " Sure." You giggled as hesmiled back. He took your hand and kissed it with a deep chuckle making you blush.

💝Retsu kaioh💝

You were running away from a group of girls that were jumping you but you managed to get away. Running through a ally hiding while they ran past. Once they were far away you ran the opposite way with tears in your eyes. Your clothes where ripped and makeup smeared. You ran into something hard making you fall back into your back. You just laid there and cried." Please stop. Stop hurting me." Then a voice spoke." I won't hurt you." He said picking you up with care." Where do you live?" He asked looking down at you with concern and worry that you were in danger." Who would hurt a beauty like her?" He thought walking down the street with you in his strong arms. You told him where you lived but before you could say anything else you were snatched from his arms by the girls that were beating you before. You screamed bloody murder when they grabbed you. Retsu took you back into his arms and jumped up in the air jumping from building to hurrying to get you home but then he thought about it. "What if they know where she stay?" He frowned more feeling his heart race having you in his arms. So that night I guess you can say that he took you home with him.

💚Sikorsky 💚

You have just heard that 5 death row Prisoners escaped. You were sipping your tea when in your room. The you heard something knock over and break making you grab your baseball bat. You turned out all of your lights so the invader couldn't see you. The moon light was all the light you needed to see cold blue eyes staring back at you. "Could they see me??" You asked your self lowering your weapon. Then you see the man charge at you. You immediately started to swing your bat. But the last time you swung he caught it, taking it away and throwing it. He back you up to a wall and started at you in your eyes." Your very beautiful. It would be a shame to have to kill you." He said with a thick Russian accent that made your heart race. "So I will be staying here. And no worries as long at your a good girl you will be safe." He rubbed yourself face and walked away but stopped and pinned you again and leaned in your ear." We have a understanding right?" He purred sending chills down your spine. You both stood there and locked eyes with each other. Then he smiled and backed away."Where would I be sleeping?" You guess you didn't mind having a hot inmate in your house.

🍓Katsumi🍓

One day you were walking by a martial art building. You haven't to stop and look at the tiger that was on the front and drop your head to the side. You were so busy looking at the building you didn't notice that a man stood next to you. He put a hand on your should making your reflex kick in. You took and arm and flipped him over but he landed on his feet and picked you up bridal style." Your mine for now on." He chuckled and jogged off with you in his arms.

💣Doyle💣

You were walking the streets alone when you you happened to bump into a male that had pink like hair."I'm sorry sir." You said backing away and noticing he was one of the inmate that broken out of prison. "It's okay beautiful. I promise that." He whispered in your ear and taking your hand and kissed it. "Now let me get you home."

  
  



End file.
